Taiyou
thumb|300px|Taiyou - Niki Taiyou '''(太陽/Sol)es una canción vocaloid original. Habla sobre de que hay que olvidar el pasado y mirar hacia el presente. Esta relacionada con el siguiente trabajo de Niki "Yubi Empitsu". '''Comentario del autor: *''"Encantado de conocerlos, este es mi primer post, el primer trabajo VOCALOID"'' Intérprete: Lily Música y Letra: Niki *Nicovideo *Youtube Letras *Kanji y Romaji sacados de Voca-lyrics *Traducción al español por Carosaurio-Gao Kanji= 不思議の謎 紐解いて 最後に笑っていたって どんなに辛い途中だって 転生の意義 不明確 手ぶらで宇宙に行ったって どんなに探しまわったって 気づいた時には終着点 ないんじゃないかな？ 「守った物を無くしたんだ」 「さよなら」 見ていた 涙色 群青 太陽みたいに 眩しかった日々も 忘れてしまうのか 立ち止まる不意に 見上げた空の色 泣いているような 離れてしまうのか 「僕の今は」 足がね なんか重い 怪我をしているでもない 最後のボスは超難点 伝説の剣 非装備 わかっていた事だって言えば 全然余裕だって そんなに思ってないよって 誤魔化している境界線 「背負った罪を隠したんだ」 「みつけた」 落とした鍵 心 開錠 太陽みたいに 温かな心 忘れてしまうのか 夏の夜のメロディー ひらいた花 心 潤した目の 透明な絵のような 君の今は 少年の犬は・・・ 上限の意味は・・・ ひらいた 太陽みたいに 眩しかった夢を 忘れてしまうのか 悲しみの果てに 見つめた今 心 大切なモノ わかっていたような 遠い日のメモリー 「さよなら」を言いかけた 空の涙 忘れてしまうのか 愛情のために 見つけた太陽 キラキラと光る 壊れてしましそうな 今の 光 |-| Romaji= Fushigi no nazo himotoite Saigo ni waratte i ta tte Donnani tsurai tochuu datte Tensei no igi fu meikaku Tebura de uchuu ni i ta tte Donnani sagashita mawatta tte Kizuita toki ni wa shuuchaku ten Nai n ja nai kana? "Mamotta mono wo nakushita n da" "Sayonara" Mite i ta namida i no gunjou Taiyou mitai ni Mabu shikatta hibi mo Wasurete shimau no ka Tachidomaru fui ni Miageta sora no iro Naiteiru you na Hanarete shimau no ka "Boku no ima wa" Ashigane na n ka omoi Kega wo shiteiru demo nai Saigo no BOSU wa chou nanten Densetsu no ken hi sou bi Wakatte i ta koto datte ie ba Zen zen yoyuu datte Sonnani omotte nai yo tte Gomakashite iru kyoukai sen "Se otta tsumi wo kakushita n da" "Mitsuketa" Otoshita kagi kokoro ka ijou Taiyou mitai ni Atatakana kokoro Wasurete shimau no ka Natsu no yoru no MERODII Hiraita hana kokoro Uru oshita me no Toumei na e no you na Kimi no ima wa Shounen no inu wa... (ah) Jougen no imi wa... (ah) Hiraita Taiyou mitai ni Mabu shikatta yume wo Wasurete shimau no ka Kanashimi no hate ni Mitsumeta ira kokoro Taisetsu na MONO Wakatte i ta you na Tooi hi no MEMORII "Sayonara" wo ii kaketa Sora no namida Wasurete shimau no ka Aijou no tame ni Mitsuketa taiyou KIRA KIRA to hikaru Kowarete shimai sou na Ima no hikari |-| Español= Desata las cuerdas a un extraño misterio No importa que tanto riamos al final No importa que doloroso sea el camino El significado de reencarnación no es claro Incluso si vamos al espacio con las manos vacías No importa cuanto busquemos Antes de que lo supiéramos,estamos al final ¿No es así como es? "He perdido la cosa que he tratado de proteger" "Adiós" A las profundas lagrimas azules que vi. Como el sol brillante Voy a tomar esos brillantes días Y olvidare todo sobre ellos De repente me quedo quieta Mire al color del cielo Casi parece como si llorara Todo se va lejos de mi Mi "presente" Mis piernas se sienten pesadas No es que este herida El ultimo jefe es difícil de vencer No estoy equipada con una espada legendaria. Dije que ya sabia sobre eso Actué como si no fuera nada Te dije que no me importaba Este limite Estoy tratando de engañar "Escondí todos los pecados que llevaba" "Lo encontré" La llave para abrir mi corazón que había botado en alguna parte Como el sol brillante Voy a tomar este cálido corazón Y olvidar todo sobre ello La melodía junto la noche de verano El florecimiento de las flores y corazones La humedad en los ojos Fue como una foto clara Tú "presente" El perro del niño es... El significado de limite superior es... Abierto Como el sol brillante Voy a tomar este brillante sueño Y olvidar todo sobre el Al borde de mi dolor. Mire a los corazones del presente Mi cosa más importante He empezado a darme cuenta Mis memorias distantes. Yo casi digo mi "Adiós" Las lagrimas del cielo Voy a olvidarlo todo Por el bien de amor Yo encontré el sol Una luz brillando Una muy frágil Luz del"Presente" Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Lily Categoría:Canción publicada en 2010